Abrasive articles are used in industry for abrading, grinding, and polishing applications. They can be obtained in a variety of converted forms, such as belts, discs, sheets, and the like, in many different sizes.
Generally, when using abrasives articles in the form of “sheet goods” (i.e., discs and sheets), a back-up pad is used to mount or attach the abrasive article to the abrading tool. One method of attaching abrasive discs and sheets to back-up pads includes a two-part mechanical engagement system, such as, for example, a hook and loop fastener. When the attachment means is a hook and loop system, the abrasive article will have either a loop or the hook component on the backing surface opposite the abrasive coating, and the back-up pad will have the complementary mating component (i.e., a hook or loop).
One type of back-up pad has dust collection holes connected by a series of grooves to help control swarf build-up on the abrading surface of the abrasive article. The dust collection holes are typically connected to a vacuum source. The dust collection grooves and holes provide a passageway for removing particles such as swarf, dust, and debris from the abrading surface. The passageway can also be used to remove abrading fluids, such as water or oil, from the abrading surface.
In some configurations, particles and fluid pass from the abrading surface of the abrasive article to the back-up pad through holes cut in the abrasive article. The dust extraction capabilities of these designs are limited because of the intermittent presence of the holes. In other configurations, the abrasive article is made from a porous knitted cloth with integral loops, such as reported by Hoglund et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,634.
There is a continuing need for alternative ways to provide a cost effective abrasive article with a mechanical fastening system and dust extraction capabilities. It would be particularly desirable to provide a porous abrasive article in which the abrasive layer could be designed and manufactured independently of the attachment means.